warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuria/@comment-68.185.179.123-20160421030906
I just tested a lot of questions, or figured things out that I wasn't sure of, that I had for Kuria. It was during a sabotage mission in a Grineer Shipyard tile set on Ceres, Pallas. This may spoil ways to find them, but I do not state any exact locations except one for one or two examples. Kuria do emit a beeping/pinging sound only when you have your scanner up. It's like the initial beep when you first pull up your scanner, but continues to beep until you put it down again. It's more like the scanner continuously emits the beeping sound when a Kuria is in the room. I have tested this with three Kuria, at least, with other variables present. These variables included enemies, unbroken and broken containers, consoles, already scanned Kuria, and other random factors. Kuria also cannot be scanned twice, but they can still show up randomly after you first scan them in the same rooms, same places. It's not always guaranteed. On a Grineer Galleon tile set (where I found my first Kuria) I found a Kuria on top of a machine in the middle of a room with two levels (and other cylindrical machines around it). There were times I did not find that Kuria upon returning to similar nodes with the same tile set, but I'm not sure if it's because it would only appear for a select group of mission types or purely random regardless of the mission. Kuria are not just designated to one type of mission type. One Kuria in a room that looked like storage appeared during multiple mission types; Sabotage, Exterminate, and the sentinel Rescue mission Cephalon Simaris gives you (Monolith, Phobos). It appeared multiple times in the same level when the same room appeared multiple times, regardless of minor differences (one had ice while others did not, and one seemed darker than the others, like the lights were out). Tips for finding Kuria are: 1. Look in small rooms as well as big rooms, as they do not just appear in one general size. 2. You can hear the beep/ping of the Kuria even if it is in another room, so long as it is close by (tested by being near the door to one room that had a Kuria I didn't know about. After going in to scan it, the beep/ping stopped). I still don't know the distance you need to be from it to still hear it. I think I'll test that next. 3. They may or may not appear every time despite them having appeared in an area you've known them to be before. 4. The mission types they appear in do not seem to be restricted, and it seems you can discover them in multiple mission types. (One Kuria in a room may appear in other mission regardless of what the mission is). They also don't seem to be restricted to planet, as I found some of the same Kuria on Ceres as I found on Phobos. 5. They are often found in side rooms, smaller rooms that may have a dead end, and do not seem to appear in hallways/hallway like transitions. They may appear in large rooms that have multiple entrances. Just listen for the beep/ping! 6. Don't forget to look up and down, ceiling to floor. They may be under stairs, on top of pipes (or in broken ones!), or behind caches, but they are in many, many places. Usually you are able to get a clear look at them and stand decently close. They are placed in a way where it is definitely possible to reach them. Don't give up! 7. Kuria form a 4 line poem. If you find one, the other 3 are going to be in the same tile set you found the first one in. Keep track of them if you want to be sure of where to find any you may have missed. I don't think it's guaranteed to find all in a poem or two in one go, as rooms are randomized. It just takes luck and patience. That's all I have to say about Kuria and tips for finding them. I'm not going to share exact locations as I have not found them all yet, but these tips will certainly help, one at least if not all. I actually found 8 Kuria in one mission (Grineer Shipyard, rescuing Cephalon Simaris' sentinels). It's possible I could have found more, but I didn't do as many tests nor did I know as much about them as I do now. Good luck, Tenno!